List of Dragon Ball Z episodes
is the long-running anime sequel to the Dragon Ball TV series, adapted from the final twenty-six volumes of the original Dragon Ball manga written by Akira Toriyama. The manga-portion of the series debuted in the weekly magazine Shonen Jump in 1988 and lasted until 1995; the anime adaptation premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989, taking over its predecessor's time slot, and ran for 291 episodes until its conclusion on January 31, 1996. In 1995, Funimation Entertainment licensed Dragon Ball Z for an English language release in North America. They contracted Saban Entertainment to help finance and distribute the series to television, Geneon Universal Entertainment to handle home video distribution, Ocean Productions to dub the anime, and Shuki Levy to compose an alternate musical score. This dub of Dragon Ball Z was heavily edited for content, as well as length, reducing the first 67 episodes into 53.Dragon Ball Z FUNimation/Saban dub, episodes 1-53 (1-67) The series premiered in the United States on September 13, 1996 in first-run syndication television networks, but was cancelled after two seasons due to low ratings. On August 31, 1998, however, the same 53 dubbed episodes began airing on Cartoon Network as part of the channel's Toonami programming block, where the series received much more popularity. Soon after, Funimation, having dissolved their partnership with Saban and Geneon, continued dubbing and distributing the series by themselves, now using their own in-house voice cast, a new musical score composed by Bruce Faulconer, and less editing due to fewer restrictions on cable programming.Dragon Ball Z FUNimation in-house dub, episodes 54-276 (68-291) Dragon Ball Z was now in full production in the United States and the new dub of the series was broadcast on Cartoon Network from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003. The Funimation dubbed episodes also aired in Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Australia, and New Zealand. However, beginning with episode 108, Westwood Media (in association with Ocean Productions) produced an alternate English dub. The alternate dub was broadcast in the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, Ireland, and Canada, while Funimation's in-house dub continued to air in the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. In the countries that received the Westwood dub, the broadcasting companies would sometimes switch back and forth between the two dubs. In 2004, Geneon lost its distribution rights to the first 53/67 episodes of Dragon Ball Z, allowing Funimation to re-dub them with their in-house voice cast and restore the removed content. These re-dubbed episodes aired on Cartoon Network during the summer of 2005. In 2006, Funimation remastered the episodes, and then began re-releasing the series in nine individual season box sets. The first set was released on February 6, 2007; the final set on May 19, 2009. In 2009, Funimation announced that they would be re-releasing Dragon Ball Z in a new seven-volume set called "Dragon Box Z," which was previously released in Japan as a two-volume set. Based on the original series masters with frame-by-frame restoration, the first set was released on November 10, 2009, the second set on February 16, 2010, the third set on May 4, 2010, and the fourth set on September 21, 2010. Episode list ''A note on the "Season" nomenclature:''' ''The "seasons" that comprise the following list correspond to the remastered box sets released by FUNimation from 2007 to 2009. However, these "seasons" only correspond to story arcs (which are themselves split at debatable points), and not to the pattern in which the show actually aired in either Japan or the United States. In Japan, Dragon Ball Z (like both of the other Dragon Ball series) was aired year-round continuously, with regular pre-emptions for sporting events and television specials taking place about once every six weeks on average. Only when the series was broadcast in the United States was the series split into the standard seasonal cycle of new episodes followed by repeats followed by new episodes. The series was broadcast in eight separate near-continuous blocks (1-35, 36-67, 68-107, 108-116, 117-194, 195-237, 238-276, and 277-291), with breaks varying between four months to over a year between each block. In only one instance (between episodes 194 and 195) was there actually parity between the DVD release and the actual broadcast sequence in terms of the end of one "season" and the beginning of the next. Season 1: Saiyan Saga Season 2: Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas Season 3: Frieza Saga Season 4: Garlic Jr,Trunks, and Android Sagas Season 5: Imperfect Cell and Perfect Cell Sagas Season 6: Cell Games Saga Season 7: Great Saiyaman and World Tournament Sagas Season 8: Babidi and Majin Buu Sagas Season 9: Fusion and Kid Buu Saga Specials DVD releases Region 1 (North America) Saga Box Sets *No box set or starter set released. Ultimate Uncut Edition Box Sets Season Box Sets Dragon Box Z Box Sets Region 2 (Japan) Dragon Box Z Box Sets References External links * [http://www.dragonballz.com/index.cfm?page=sagas Official Funimation Entertainment Dragon Ball Z episode list] Z list es:Anexo:Episodios de Dragon Ball Z eu:Dragoi Bola Zren atal zerrenda fr:Liste des épisodes de Dragon Ball Z it:Episodi di Dragon Ball Z nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Dragon Ball Z